


everything looks better (in hindsight) [Fanart]

by coffeesometime



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesometime/pseuds/coffeesometime
Summary: A fic cover inspired by insanetwin's gorgeous story, "everything looks better (in hindsight)".
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	everything looks better (in hindsight) [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insanetwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanetwin/gifts).



> Big shout out to Megan for inspiring me back into opening photoshop with her absolutely beautiful story, the swan queen time travel fic you've all been waiting for. Check it out and leave her so much love!

For the Swan Queen Supernova V.


End file.
